


Watch The Sun Rise

by Creative__Writing



Series: Me? Projecting onto characters? Yeah [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Cadet AU, Don't Worry About It, Drabble, Hardly a relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Sea Cadets because it's all i know lmao, i'll give you the term meanings dw, no homo tho, very small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: "Jeremy  didn’t have difficulty sleeping, like, ever; he could sleep on a bus, a train, under a tree- fuck, he could probably sleep on a rollercoaster if he was tired enough. For some reason or another, though, Jeremy was having great difficulties sleeping in this barrack. Maybe it was the cold- but he was under three blankets."Or; Jeremy can't sleep unless they cuddle....





	Watch The Sun Rise

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be awkward if someone from my corps read this because it's based off my wife and I lmao. 
> 
> Corps - A military organisation. In this case, it's a youth corps. No actual fighting or anything happens.
> 
> P.O - Petty officer, you're a leader in the corps. 
> 
> Barracks - A building or group to house soldiers. This once houses the reserves. 
> 
> Also, the title is from the song Everything I Own, by The Front Bottoms.

          Jeremy and Michael joined cadets when they were twelve- and immediately became best friends. Their corps actually thought they were in a relationship, which was kind of funny, seeing as Michael was out, openly gay once he turned fifteen, and Jeremy came out as bi the same year. They both had ups and downs, all kids do, but they always had fun contacts for each other, based off what they were interested in. For example, in grade seven Jeremy was ‘Luigi’ and Michael was ‘Mario’. The next year they were ‘Eren’ and ‘Levi’. Freshman year was ‘Keith’ and ‘Lance’. Now, in tenth grade, Michael was ‘Player One’ and Jeremy ‘Player Two’. They really were a great duo. 

         So during their fourth year of cadets, when the corps went on a weekend trip to one of the towns with a military base, Jeremy and Michael obviously roomed together. Two people per room- it was an evident choice. They sat together on the bus ride, where Jeremy pulled out his laptop so the two teenagers could watch a movie until it died, and they sat close enough their thighs touched to see the screen- the vehicle was also dreadfully cold, so they were sharing body warmth. 

          No one, not even their officers, had expected the bus ride to take four hours. It was ridiculous! Four hours on a freezing cold school bus, which kids ranging from twelve to seventeen. Terrible. Twelve year olds fucking sucked. To make matters worse, everyone was tired, and annoyed. When they finally got inside, they had to be quiet as to not wake the reserves. That was fine. Neither Jeremy nor Michael wanted to talk when they could sleep… Until neither of them could.

          Jeremy  didn’t have difficulty sleeping, like, ever; he could sleep on a bus, a train, under a tree- fuck, he could probably sleep on a rollercoaster if he was tired enough. For some reason or another, though, Jeremy was having great difficulties sleeping in this barrack. Maybe it was the cold- but he was under three blankets. Jeremy shivered, yeah it was definitely the chill seeped into his bones. 

         “Michael-?” He whispered harshly. 

          “Yeah?” Michael didn’t seem like he was in the midst of falling asleep, either. Which was good, considering Jeremy was about to complain to him.

          “I’m cold.” 

          Michael laughed, quietly. “You’re too far away for me to donate my heat, dude.”

          Jeremy pondered the words, what did that entail? Was he allowed to hop into Michael’s bed? It wouldn’t be the first time. Whenever they slept over, they slept in the same bed- but those beds were usually queen sized, and this bed was definitely a twin. Meant for one person. He shrugged. What the hell, why not?

          He took the two steps needed to get to the otherside of the room, quickly sliding under Michael’s open arms, and under his blanket.  _ Shit _ , how the hell was he so much warmer than Jeremy? He rested his head near the other’s arm, face towards Michael’s chest. Michael’s arm wrapped around Jeremy’s waist, and Jeremy quickly warmed up. Not just temperature wise, but his face was dusted pink. Luckily, it was dark, meaning Michael wouldn’t notice. 

          A few minutes later, Michael’s breath evened out, and Jeremy could feel the hand on his hip tightening every so often. It made him feel much more safe, and just in general happier. He found himself falling asleep within the half hour.

██████████████]99%

          Unluckily, Jeremy woke up at four in the fucking morning. Who fucking wakes up at four? He didn’t fall asleep until past midnight- what was this bullshit? But Michael was awake too… Jeremy only realized that when he whispered something he’d just read out into the silent room, and Michael whispered back a, ‘Mhm…’

          The two teenagers remained silent for two hours, until they were a few minutes from being woken up by a P.O.

          “Dude, you might want to go back to your bed if you don’t want to get us in trouble…” Michael said, yawning.

          Jeremy frowned a bit, he didn’t really want to leave the warmth of the bed, but whatever. He could do that, “Yeah, of course man.”

 

 

_Fin_


End file.
